Diversas formas de amarte
by kawaii destruction
Summary: Serie de drabbles de las parejas junjou. Ellos tienen formas especiales de reconocer sus sentimientos, de vivir el amor y la pasión.
1. Te haré llorar

**_Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, es creación de Nakamura Shungiku –sama. Si me perteneciera sería popular y querida (además de rica, probablemente) este fic está escrito únicamente con ánimos de entretenimiento. _**

**_Shinobu x Miyagi._**

**Te haré llorar  
**

Shinobu, tu presencia me molesta, me aturde.

Te presentaste ante mí un día declarando tu amor, como si fuese normal, lo más natural, sin importarte que ambos seamos hombres, ni que hubiera estado casado con tu propia hermana. Eso me demasiado egoísta, también eso me molesta. De un día para otro lograste que mi vida se revolviera por completo, que todo acabara de cabeza por ti. Incluso hiciste algo imperdonable: Me enamoraste, caprichoso Shinobu.

Y lo hiciste sin tener en cuenta mi opinión, te metiste dentro de mi mente y tu cuerpo se metió en mis deseos, eres un intruso, completamente intruso en mi vida.

Aunque yo no lo quisiera, verte a los ojos me convierte en un animal hambriento, tu rostro fresco provoca en mí ansias de poseerlo, atarlo a mí para siempre ¿Por qué? Nunca antes había _sufrido_ por excitación ¿Por qué yo, Shinobu? Habiendo tantos otros hombres, tenías que venir a mi vida… a llenar mi vida.

Pero aunque tu lo ignoras, tengo una venganza preparada para ti. Como si fuera una revelación, en este mismo momento me llegó a la cabeza, contemplando tu cuerpo semidesnudo, cubierto únicamente por una toalla en la cintura, mojado e inocente, luciendo apetitoso. Sé exactamente dónde atacarte, no creas que has ganado esta batalla. Ahora si, aprenderás a respetar a tus mayores.

Haré que me ames de verdad, que llores a causa del dolor que amarme te provoque, que te desveles pensando en mí. Te haré llorar. Te avergonzaré, como ahora que te arrebato la toalla para ver tu desnudez, ignoraré tus quejas, y justo como en este momento, en el que no puedo controlarme, te tomaré de la cadera y como ahora, te haré el amor hasta saciarme. Llenando mis sentidos de tu aroma, tu suave piel, tu aliento.

Repetiré esta ocasión cuantas veces sean necesarias, simplemente para encadenarte a mí, para que nunca te vayas y así poder seguir disfrutando de tu terquedad, de tu mirada infantil, de los ataques de locura que me atraen tanto. Tan infantil, tan tierno.

No te quejes Shinobu, sé que sientes dolor pero tus gemidos son también de placer, me lo hace notar tu cuerpo estremecido, tus labios encendidos de deseo cuando los beso, tu cadera moviéndose al mismo ritmo que la mía. Aunque intentes engañarme insistiendo en que me detenga, puedo sentir lo mucho que te gusta que lo haga. No te quejes, porque me prendes aún más.

Hay algo en mi mano ¿Qué es, agua? No, no, son lágrimas.

Qué estúpido soy. Estoy llorando por ti, por la felicidad terrorista que me brindas. Eres tú quien me tiene desvelado, desesperado por ti, eres tú quien siempre gana las batallas desarmándome cuando creo tener todo bajo control.

-Te amo- gritas entre gemidos. Esas simples palabras, dichas por ti provocan que mi cuerpo convulsione junto con el tuyo.

Shinobu, si me amas de la misma forma en la que yo a ti, si tan sólo puedes sentir la mitad de mi desesperación, mi venganza está consumada.


	2. Inocencia Debilidad Amor

**_Ahora toca turno a Hiroki x Nowaki. Me quedó un poco más largo que los otros, y mucho menos intenso que el anterior. Apenas leí el manga y me dio gracia darme cuenta de que Hiroki le dice tres insultos por cada cuatro palabras jajaja pobre Nowaki, lo que aguanta. Por favor no pregunten por el título, soy pésima XD. Gracias por sus amables comentarios! _**

**Inocencia, debilidad, amor  
**

-¡Nowaki eres tan estúpido!- apenas hemos llegado al departamento y ya te he tirado un golpe en la cabeza, estoy a punto de aventarte un libro, pero no puedo hacerlo, ese libro es una preciada novela japonesa del siglo XV, así que desisto de eso e intento volver a golpearte con el puño.

Sé qué lo correcto sería dejarte ir a dormir, seguramente tras dos días seguidos en el hospital sin descanso, estarás exhausto, pero no puedo, soy tan egoísta, lo sé, pero no puedo dejarte ir así.

-Hiro san- intentas calmarme pero no lo vas a lograr, no deteniendo mi mano, no susurrando mi nombre con tristeza. En mí hay en estos momentos, algo mucho más fuerte que tú –lo siento- me susurras avergonzado, y triste, no sé qué estés pensando, seguramente creerás que estoy furioso.

-Idiota, no te disculpes- me zafo de tu agarre y te empujo directo al sillón, es increíble lo chico que te queda, eres demasiado alto, me molesta ¿Acaso eres japonés? Quiero intimidarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho, así que me coloco sobre ti, procurando que nuestras miradas queden una sobre la otra.

-Escúchame bien, porque sólo te lo diré una vez- te amenazo, tuve éxito encontrando mi tono más severo, si vieras la cara que tienes… Te asusta que me enfade contigo así que me aprovecho de eso -¿Me estás escuchando tonto?-

-Si, Hiro san- Tu mirada es transparente, siempre dejan ver a quienes te observan lo que sientes. Por eso me es fácil ver tus deseos de tranquilizarme, hablando con voz baja y cordial, como si fuera un perro rabioso. Un perro… podría serlo, pero no estoy rabioso. Esa analogía de mí mismo me hace levantar las comisuras de los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, la cual te aturde, creo que es más maligna de lo que imaginaba.

-Te amo- aprovecho tu sorpresa para apresarte los labios entre los míos. También me sirve de escape para que no veas mis mejillas encendidas, lo he planeado demasiado, él cómo decírtelo, ni siquiera me plantee la posibilidad de no hacerlo, me estoy ablandando demasiado. Es mejor que no te acostumbres a escucharlo pues quiero seguir siendo por siempre El Demonio Hiroki. También conocido como tu Hiro-san.

¿Todavía no entiendes lo que está pasando? Pues no seré yo quien te lo diga, pero hoy me has hecho feliz al confesarle a gritos a tus compañeros, delante de mí y en especial delante del imbécil Senpai que tienes, que soy la persona a la que más amas en este mundo, y que tú sólo eres _para mí. _

No sé porqué lo hiciste, ni porqué estabas tan enojado con ellos, incluso en este momento no me interesan las consecuencias. Saboreo aún el rostro del sempai ante tus palabras, la cara de estúpido con el corazón roto, que goce. Nowaki lo único en lo que pienso y que me repito constantemente, es que tú eres para mi, así como yo sólo vivo _para ti. _Idiota.


	3. Había una vez

**Había una vez...**

-…Entonces le das una patada aquí, y un golpe así, mira- Estoy furioso, acabas de contarme que un niño en la escuela intentó golpearte, te dije que podría golpearlo por ti pero no quisiste, así que estoy decidido a enseñarte a defenderte, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño- Akihiko ¿Me estás poniendo atención? Lo golpeas tú antes de que te toque un pelo o voy yo ¿Entendiste?- me parece que no pusiste atención, porque miras al horizonte como un sabueso que ha localizado a un zorro y de pronto te echas a correr. Minutos después traes a tu presa en el hocico… bueno, en las manos

-Pensé que lo había perdido- me enseñas tu cuaderno, con mucho alivio

-¡Akihiko te estoy enseñando a defenderte!- grito enfurecido

-Si, te oí, gracias ¿Quieres leer mi cuento?- Olvidándome de las lecciones, me siento apresuradamente junto a ti esperando a que me lo enseñes, pero tú solo me sonríes, de esa forma tímida y tranquila –apenas lo voy a escribir, pero yo creo que hoy lo terminaré. Se trata de un guerrero atrapado en una fortaleza de la que tiene que escapar para rescatar a su amada princesa y descubrir un extraño secreto-

-S-suena bien- de pronto recordé la ocasión en la que pensé que tú eras como mi princesa y yo tenía que protegerte

-¿Porqué te pusiste todo rojo?-

-¡P-pues porque no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije sobre cómo defenderte!- me excuso para que no descubras la verdad, gritando más de lo que debería.

-Si te oí, por eso voy a escribir este cuento. Tu lo inspiraste- Me siento como de piedra, no puedo hablar, no puedo pensar, menos cuando, de una forma tan natural que me asusta, me besas en los labios. No sé qué sentir.

-¡Akihiko me besaste otra vez!- logro gritar después de unos segundos en los que intenté recuperar el razonamiento… luego comencé a llorar, sin poder evitarlo.

-Es otro conjuro, para que no te enojes conmigo- Que tontería

-No es ningún embrujo, es un beso. Me besaste ¡los dos somos hombres!- Y no sabes lo que haces sentir a mi corazón. Tú te ríes de mi vergüenza y yo simplemente no puedo dejar de llorar.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Me dieron un libro nuevo- No me queda más que asentir y secarme las lágrimas en el camino. Creo que estudiar tanto me está haciendo daño, solo las niñas lloran y yo no soy niña

-Pero ya quita esa cara- Eres tan amable que lo único que puedes provocarme es una sonrisa que te oculto.

-Bueno, pero no vuelvas a besarme- sé que mi petición no va acorde con mis deseos, discúlpame. Asientes y revuelves mi cabello, ya te crees más alto que yo, pero sé que te ganaré en estatura, muy pronto. Akihiko, aún somos muy chicos, pero espero algún día poder decirte en voz alta y mirándote a los ojos, lo mucho que… que… t-te… te quiero.


	4. Este sentimiento

**Este sentimiento**

No sé cómo pasó pero de una plática casual pasamos a una discusión acalorada ¿Cómo fue posible que se arruinara una noche perfecta? No lo sé, tal vez cometí el error de mencionar a tu hermano y tú de mencionar _ese _beso. Te expliqué que lo rechacé, debería bastarte con eso, pero no, además tenía que salir a colación Ijuuin sensei ¿Qué tenía que ver mi mangaka favorito? Es absurdo. Subo a mi habitación y azoto la puerta, ya no me importa la cena que preparé con tanto esfuerzo, estoy temblando de ira

-Misaki- por los gritos que estás pegando, puedo ver que tú te encuentras igual. No me importa que grites tan alto, ni que le pegues a la puerta mientras me llamas. Tomo The Kan, el último volumen que ya he leído tres veces, e intento concentrarme en él… que raro que le guste tanto a las chicas este manga… la verdad el personaje principal es adorable y me da muchas ideas para…

-Usagi, tonto, si sigues golpeando así la puerta la vas a tirar- …para cocinar deliciosos platillos, debí haber estudiado para chef ¿Porqué no lo pensé antes? Es una profesión muy dedicada y apasionante.

Por un segundo pensé que había caído un rayo, pero al ver la puerta abierta a base de tus golpes, comprendí la fuerza que tienes cuando te enojas, puedo negar que me asusta.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- Estoy acorralado, entre la cama y mi escritorio no tengo para donde huir ¿Acaso piensas golpearme? No, tú no eres así. Demonios mi espalda topó contra la pared, necesito huir, tu mirada me asusta.

Me tomas de la muñeca apretándola con fuerza, por instinto cierro los ojos y me encojo, pero no siento el dolor del golpe, al contrario, tus frías manos toman mi rostro y comienzas a besarme con mucha fuerza, hundiendo tu lengua en mi boca, robándome el aliento. Dentro de mí hay una mezcla extraña de pánico, aturdimiento y desesperación, puedo sentir la hoguera de tus labios provocando a los míos, contagiándolos de tanta pasión que no puedo creer que sea capaz de sentir esto. Me falta el aire, pero no hago nada para detenerte, me robas las fuerzas.

-Misaki- por fin dejas de atacarme con tus candentes labios, tu voz resuena en mis oídos y percibo que la razón se me nubla con cada palabra tuya –jamás dejaré que te alejen de mí, jamás. Te haré el amor hasta que sea yo lo único y más importante en tu vida, como tú lo eres para mí- vuelve a besarme, di mi nombre otra vez –borraré con mis besos el de Haruhiko, si es necesario pasaré toda la noche haciéndolo- no entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero de un momento a otro, sin que tenga idea de cómo, estoy debajo de ti en la cama, tú ni siquiera esperas a que esté listo, simplemente, me haces el amor ¿Y dónde quedó mi furia?

-Misaki entrégate más, todavía siento que puedo entrar más en ti- No sé a qué te refieres, creo que esa frase tiene doble sentido, por la forma en la que me estás penetrando pareciera que quieres llegar hasta el corazón ¿o a eso te refieres con que me entregue más, que te entregue mi corazón? Cállate Usagi ya no digas más, cada palabra tuya me excita hasta el punto en que creo que voy a enloquecer –levanta la cadera… ah así- Hoy, más que nunca te siento posesivo y celoso. Usagi tienes que entender que...

-No tan fuerte- que aunque no entiendo cuál es tu meta, has logrado que lo único que ocupe mi mente sean los labios, la voz y las manos frías de Usagi-san. Estás entrando en frenesí, me arrastras contigo con cada embestida desenfrenada, siento tu placer y tu angustia; gimiendo en mi oído, suspirando mi nombre ¡Detén esos movimientos! A pesar de haber sido diferente, puedo sentir que terminaré pronto, debe ser el roce de tu vientre hirviendo contra el mío, y la experiencia que te hace fácil el camino para elevarme hasta el éxtasis. Ya no puedo más, en el momento en el que lames mi cuello, me dejo llevar por el placer que se presenta en forma de olas por todo mi cuerpo, ahogo un grito contra tu pecho, te rasguño la espalda.

-Misaki, me vuelves loco- Esperaste a que mi cuerpo dejara de tensarse y el espasmo cesara, para que tu turno llegara. Úsame, toma de mí lo que tu quieras, aunque no sé si es correcto que lo piense así. Hoy como siempre, has absorbido todas mis fuerzas. Reanudas tu frenética embestida gimiendo más alto que antes, aún con la vergüenza que eso me hace sentir, abro los ojos para mirarte, sé que eso te excita más.

-Usagi-san- te llamo con voz baja.

-Dímelo- me pides en un susurro bajo, entrecortado por la excitación, si con eso puedo alejar el sufrimiento que te hago sentir inconscientemente, no me resistiré. Es increíble la facilidad con la que las palabras salen de mi boca, como si fuera natural este sentimiento.

_-Te amo- _esas simples palabras que fluyeron, logran hacerte tensar de pies a cabeza, siento en mi interior un abrasivo líquido llenándome y te observo, nunca lo había hecho, llegando al clímax que yo provoqué. Qué vanidad, qué vergüenza.


	5. Privilegio

**Disclaimer: Jujou Romantica le pertenece a mi comadre Shungiku Nakamura, este escrito sólo tiene fines de desahogo... o recreación  
**

**Dedicado -de cierta forma- a _esa_ persona.**

**Privilegio. **

No podía decirle lo que sentía por él. Si lo hacía, lo perdería para siempre. Si se atreviera a decirle que daría todo lo que tenía por besarlo, si sucumbiera a sus desgarradores deseos de obligarlo a que lo amara, le haría daño. Y no podía hacerlo, no se lo perdonaría. Takahiro merecía tener una vida más fácil y feliz de la que había tenido.

Cuando presentía que no soportaría más esa situación, tomaba aire y se contentaba recogiendo las migas de la frescura que él emanaba, contemplaba su blanca piel y bellas facciones y se sentía feliz cuando encontraba un pretexto para abrazarlo. Unos cuantos minutos le bastaban para sentir que tenían una conexión más allá de la amistad y que quizá, algún día, le haría saber de alguna forma en la que no le hiciera daño, que tocarlo era lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida. Y después del breve instante de felicidad, se separaba de él una vez más, con la dolorosa punzada de la verdad: nunca podría ser suyo.

En el colegio, Akihiko miraba desde su lugar los expresivos ojos de Takahiro brillar cuando _ella _le sonreía. Le dolía verlo reír con ella y sobre todo, sentía que moriría de celos cuando se abrazaban frente a él. Ahora comenzaba a acostumbrarse pero la primera vez que los vio, estuvo a punto de apartarlos de un golpe, su amigo no lo sabía, pero Takahiro era suyo y lo seguiría siendo aunque la mano que buscaba no fuera la de él, lo seguiría siendo aunque nunca ocupara un lugar en sus sueños.

"_Te amo" _le escuchó hablar por teléfono y entendió que hablaba con la persona que se lo había arrebatado, las palabras que nunca le dirigiría a él. El ambiente se volvió tan negro y espeso que por unos minutos le costó respirar, tuvo que seguir caminando a su lado pero sentía que la fuerza en las piernas le fallaban, las manos le temblaban y sintió un escozor en los ojos que le hizo querer cerrarlos para no llorar frente a su mejor amigo.

Siguió andando de forma mecánica, escuchando lejanamente la voz de Takahiro, no había nada más que captaran sus sentidos, solo su corazón bombeando dolor puro. No sabía por dónde caminaba -las lágrimas acumuladas le nublaban la vista- pero no se detuvo, no podía levantar sospechas, si se detenía llamaría su atención y entonces le preguntaría por qué se veía tan afectado. Respiró profundamente y volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, fingiendo interés por un árbol de flor de cerezos.

Quizá era necesario alejarse de él y dejarlo vivir feliz con quien amaba, pero no podía, no podía dejarlo ir, era suyo, seguía siendo suyo. Y lo volvería a ser si esa relación no funcionaba porque, después de todo ¿Quién lo iba a querer más que él?

Después de unos minutos, las lágrimas se evaporaron de sus ojos violeta y pudo contemplar nuevamente a la persona que tanto le gustaba y por la que haría _cualquier _cosa, incluso callar sus sentimientos. No importaba si Takahiro quería a otra persona, él seguiría amándolo en secreto y disfrutando el privilegio de estar a su lado, disfrazando el amor en la amistad y nadie, jamás, lo sabría.


End file.
